If $w$, $x$, $y$, and $z$ are real numbers satisfying: \begin{align*}
w+x+y &= -2, \\
w+x+z &= 4, \\
w+y+z &= 19, \text{ and} \\
x+y+z &= 12,
\end{align*} what is $wx + yz$?
Solution: Adding all four equations together results in $3w+3x+3y+3z = 33 \Rightarrow w+x+y+z = 11$. Subtracting the four original equations from this sum gives: $z = 11-(-2) = 13$, $y = 11-4 = 7$, $x = 11-19 = -8$, and $w = 11-12 = -1$, respectively. Therefore, $wx + yz = -1\cdot-8 + 7\cdot13 = 8+91 = \boxed{99}$